hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Upper Redonia
Upper Redonia, as it is most commonly referred to as, is the largest region in North Redonia, and can be identified as a confederation of sorts. Originally the united realm known today simply as the Heavenly Empire, the Age of Darkness brought about the end of the realm and since then, it has remained a decentralized shell of its former self, even if it still is incredibly mighty. While the many, many lords, chiefs and so forth maintain their own sovereignty, they are all united in the Douean systems of belief and philosophy, and generally see the head of Shouki Shrine as the head authority of the region. As a result, both human and yokai minor rulers can be found throughout the region, and it isn't uncommon to find yokai walking the same paths as humans do, in a form of dualism, even as the two kinds have varying views on one another. Shouki Shrine, located north-west of the assumed capital and center of the region, had become abandoned during the course of the Age of Darkness, but was rebuilt and repurposed during its end by the wielder of the legendary iron blade Umagiri (the Demonslayer) and his followers, after the defeat of the Great Demoness Ibaraki. Since then, his descendants have acted as the new shrine heads and have maintained peace in the region with their almighty force. Despite their great importance, they remain modest and refer to themselves as the Geki/Miko. In the most westward section of Upper Redonia lie the great mountain ranges, two of largest being divided by a vast mountain pass - these two particular mountain ranges serve as the domains of the oni, the northern and southern ranges respectively belonging to the Northern and Southern Clan. While there are many other mountains in Upper Redonia, the westward ranges are most known in legend for being where the north-west wind comes from, and its mountain pass being known in legend as where the demons emerged from, now held in memory as the kimon (ominous/taboo direction). In terms of belief and philosophy, while variation exists, it is based on the Douean systems, contrasting their neighbours within North Redonia. To the east, they board what they call 'Lower Redonia', a region that had maintained its old folk faith and redeveloped another philosophy of old since the Age of Darkness, known as Shoheiran, with the feudal realm of Shioya standing out as the mightiest state of them all, the remainder squabbling between themselves. Thus, they are cut off from any direct border with the Kairaku Voutean Eastern Coast and its Grand Port Towns, each of which having a great minority of one of the major belief systems of North Redonia. To the south, they board with the mountainous lands of the core Vouteans, the Konron Mountains, similarly preventing a direct boarder with the remainder of Central Redonia, home of the Sagalites of the region of Sindoo, though there are those that believe that's for the better. Category:Locations Category:Redonia Category:Nations